Secrets Untold
by Charlmeister
Summary: Gildarts finally returns to Fairy Tail and Cana struggles with the secret that connects them to each other. She tries to tell him but keeps the secret hidden when Gildarts invites her to spend time with him. Rated M for sexual/taboo scenes. Gildarts x Cana (Apologies once more for the shit summary).


_**Anime: Fairy Tail**_

_**Pairing: Gildarts x Cana**_

_**Genre: Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**A/N: Last night I saw the episode where Cana told Gildarts that she was his dad and I felt inspired to do a taboo-based one shot around them. (Yes, recently I've been trying my hand on the taboo side of things). So this is my first official incest story. Also, I'm guessing in the anime, Cana would be a virgin but I've changed that since I wanted to take the lazier route and not go into detail with the whole deflowering process. I hope you enjoy this story ^.^/ **_

Cana, comfortably seated atop a table, had her feet crossed at the ankles and her hands wrapped around a wooden keg of beer when she heard everyone cheering about Gildarts' return. Natsu spouted fire from his mouth and nostrils, carrying on with his usual babble of being fired up – wanting to fight Gildarts. Then the usual battle of everyone pounding the shit out of each other – with the usual few excluded from the fight – to exhaust some of their excitement ensued.

Cana was on her fourth keg when the ground shook, causing her grip to shift and some of the beer sloshed over onto her skin. She swore beneath her breath and set the keg to stand, her legs wrapped around it to steady it as the rumbling continued.

The doors to Fairy Tail were open, putting the streets and buildings that lined each side of Magnolia in full view. The quaking continued; a tangible force of everyone's excitement for Gildarts' return. The town parted, the settlements built on platforms for this purpose. They rolled back and up, creating a wide enough walkway for Gildarts, whose form could be seen in the distance – the sun proudly beaming down on his form. His magical aura was not subdued and enveloped Magnolia in its firm and warm strength. It was an intimidating force but everyone was enthralled by it, rather than transfixed into a state of fear. Gildarts was Magnolia's ally, the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail. He was adored by the masses – envied by a small few.

People watched him from the platforms and children, their small hands held tightly by their guardian to keep them from throwing themselves off the platform to swarm him, had big grins on their faces and called out to him. Gildarts turned his head in their direction and smiled, lifting his hand in acknowledgement then retuned his gaze to the open doors of the guild he had missed while on his missions.

Cana could see him now. There was a buzzing in the back of her head from all the beer she had consumed. However, her senses weren't made numb by the heavy consumption, but rather seemed to be heightened and her chest tightened from a twist of ambivalent emotions. She was excited to see him but put off because of the knowledge she harboured and wished she had the courage to tell him. The rumbling subsided, there was a moment of quiet that Cana found more deafening than all the noise before and she frowned.

He stood in the entrance, his cape – tattered in places – flapping out behind him in the wind, the collar came up to his neck. He looked the same as always; red hair slicked back, beard stubble dusting his jaw and chin. His face and eyes were still austere but the black orbs still held a certain quality of warm charm. His lips were tilted in a smirk. He held his bag, the strap slung over his shoulder. He upper half of his body was exposed, scars scattered in places and the lower half was wrapped in bandages – as was his right hand from wrist to elbow. His left hand was covered in armor and she arched a brow, unable to place when he had gotten that.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu yelled and ran towards the man. He kept his smile in place as he punched Natsu in the gut and lifted him off the floor, he spun him easily then sent him flying into the ceiling. The cement dented on impact, jagged gashes formed in the wall, springing out from behind Natsu and giving him the look of having wired wings. He fell flat on his face and loud laughter followed. Everyone swarmed him then but Cana stayed where she was, watching him, her expression betraying – to an extent – her longing.

Lucy, seated on a bar stool, saw Cana by herself not joining in with everyone and also caught her cast down expression. Mirajane was drying beer mugs behind the bar counter and followed Lucy's gaze when she asked if Cana was okay.

"She gets that look about her whenever he comes back."

"Oh? Why though?" Lucy mused, but her tone was quiet and almost incoherent. Mirajane smiled and set a beer mug down, picked up another and rubbed the cloth over it. "You'd probably have to ask her."

Cana looked away from him then and continued to drink from the keg. He was talking to Makarov, a beer mug in hand when he noticed her. He raised a brow and smiled. All of them had grown since the last time he was here; Natsu, Erza, Mirajane – all of them. There were new faces he didn't recognize. Cana made herself noticeable, sitting atop a table with a keg of beer up in her face. She was dressed in brown capris and a blue bikini top.

"Oi, Cana. Didn't know you started drinking. Guess I could carry you out with me to the bar later on then."

Cana lowered the keg and looked at him. The buzz was still there and for a moment, she felt a bit lightheaded. "Huh? Shut up, will you," she sputtered, a soft rosy shade coloring her cheeks as she continued drinking.

Gildarts smiled and downed the rest of his beer, glancing at her when she spoke again. "We've got a bar here, anyway." Her tone was surly and he nodded in agreement.

"We stay here then." Though the bar he spoke of was closer to where he stayed, he agreed with her. Cana felt that tightening in her chest again and a small smile came to her face when he wasn't looking. For the first time, he wanted to spend time with her. It raised a question of why now, but Cana didn't care to think about his reasoning. He would be hers for even just a while.

They had drunk so much beer, had passed the time with him recounting how his missions had gone. Cana couldn't exactly remember a time when she had ever really enjoyed the company of a man, who wasn't Macao – especially considering that Gildarts was someone she had always longed to be around. She exchanged her adventures too, as best as she could remember through the fogginess the beer had set over her memories. He laughed when she struggled to continue, stumbling over her words, and she joined in, wiping at the tears that came from laughing too hard.

They had long since left Fairy Tail and now sat outside his place. Empty beer bottles were scattered about them, their beer mugs knocked aside. She leaned against him as the laughter subsided and sighed, closing her eyes as she snuggled into him, her feet now tucked beneath her.

"I'm glad you're back," she murmured. Gildarts eyes widened for a moment – the tone of her voice, exactly what she said brought back memories. He looked down at her, the peaceful look on her face, the contented smile that played on her lips. And for a moment, he saw _her_.

"Cornelia…" he murmured and Cana opened her eyes then to look at him. The edges of her vision were fogged, causing a hazy effect around Gildarts' face. The haze, along with the silvery light of the moon, made him look more charming – if that were possible. His hair was no longer slicked back but fell over his brow and cascaded the sides of his face in short curls. She wanted to say it now – to tell him the truth that always bore heavy on her heart. The words heavied her tongue, her lower lip trembled at the fear of actually saying it. Then the encouraging voice of her consciousness faded to inaudible whispers when his lips met hers.

He kissed with such passion; his tongue slipped into her mouth with expertise and tasted her – the faint sweetness that mingled with the tangy taste of beer. He commanded the kiss and changed the pace of it from deep and needing to soft and teasing. He didn't probe and his gentility removed each though which projected she resist him. But Cana couldn't back out of his embrace. She had suffered so much as a child growing up; endured his constant walking out of life. It had just been the guild that had strengthened her hope of someday seeing her father again. She had always wanted to feel his embrace. Sure, she never pictured it like this but it worked. Probably the alcohol was to blame for the distortion of her morality but Cana cared nothing about that right now. All she wanted was Gildarts.

"Let's go back inside," he murmured, his right hand around her waist, his fingers squeezing her side gently. She had been with a few men to know well enough what that gesture meant – though she never went all the way with most of them. She nodded and allowed him to lift her in his arms and carry her inside his house.

The inside was the size of the average cottage space. There wasn't much furniture inside, which added to how spacious it looked. There was a bed to the left corner and to the right was a small fireplace, the fire low, a table and chair was not too far from it and there was a shelf – opposite the position of the table and chair – which held food stuff. There was a single, open window by the bed, and the small curtain billowed up from the coaxing of the zephyrs that ebbed and flowed within.

He kicked the door closed and carried her to the bed, laying her there. Without preamble, he shed his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers as he did. Cana felt a rush of color to her cheeks at the strange novelty of this. Besides that time she lost her virginity last year, and the two men she had had sex with after that, it had been awhile since she had last been with a man.

Her heart twisted from the mixed feelings of how incredibly wrong but right this felt. She licked her lips and drew her knees up, watching as he stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers and underwear, pushing both down. She blinked in surprise at his left leg, a wooden prosthesis in its place. His left arm too, from the elbow down had the prosthesis but had the iron look of armor. He watched her closely. She had thought it was just that, armor, but now that she saw his left limbs were replaced she realized something had gone wrong on his last mission. The story of the dragon he had faced had been left out of the numerous tales he'd told her. The question was in her eyes but she said nothing at first as she moved up on her knees and came close to him. Her hands ran over the scars on his chest, over the Fairy Tail brand on his left pectoral, and down to his side over the bandages.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Wait…of course you are," she laughed mirthlessly and shook her head at her stupid question. He let out a soft chuckle, though her reactions bemused him. There were tears in her eyes and she bit her lip then reached up to cup the side of his face, his stubble scratching the soft flesh of her palm. Her thumb stroked him then over his lips.

"I'm glad you're okay, even though you'll go back on another long and stupid quest…I'm happy you're okay." She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his naked body close to her. Gildarts blinked in surprise, his hands going around her. Why was she so much like Cornelia; her expressions and affection – even the way in which frustration slightly edged her voice as she spoke to him? He pulled her back, looked into her eyes for a moment, and then kissed her fiercely with a primal urge. His right hand caressed her side, ran up through her hair then moved to the straps that held her top together. It came apart in his hands and threw it aside, then used both hands to rid her of her capris and underwear. He used the same hand to cup her ass and lift her against him.

Cana wrapped her legs around him, still kissing him as he lowered her on the bed and pinned her down with the bulk of his weight. She accepted his weight, her hands running over his shoulders and down his arms, then across the rippling muscles of his back as he moved above her and parted her thighs. She was already wet for him, throbbing and wanting to have him inside her. She pulled him close as he shifted above her to take his cock in hand and guide himself inside her. The girth and length of him as he pushed inside made her arch her back, nails sinking into the taut skin of his arms. She moaned loudly, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure as he buried himself deep inside her.

The tears came then, spilling over her cheeks then down the bridge of her nose when she opened her eyes to see him watching her. She had turned her head way, a faint yet profound and gnawing feel of guilt overcoming her. How could she tell him the truth now that she was allowing this to happen? How would he even look at her again, if she ever decided to tell him? The lump grew bigger in her throat. Gildarts frowned and blinked down at her, wondering what he had done to make her cry.

"Cana…"

She wouldn't meet his eyes and he started to move, braced on his hands as he began to disengage himself. He sensation made her moan and quickly grip his hand beside her head. She allowed herself then to look at him. She could atone for her sins later,

"Don't leave me," she said, her voice frail but her grip was firm. "Please."

He blinked down at her and she held his gaze – unwavering – though her eyes shimmered with an emotion he couldn't quite place. Cana didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to leave her again. She arched her hips, clenched tight around him and watched his face twist into an expression of pleasure as he closed his eyes and moaned, his hips moving to hers. With each slow thrust, Cana began to forget the consequences that this would later bring. The pleasure built as he thrust in and out of her, causing a strong ripple effect throughout her bod. Then he changed their positions, lying on his side, his chest to hers as he caressed her hip and told her to turn onto her side. She did as he said and felt his right hand wrap around her waist and press her back into his chest.

"Arch your back," he murmured as he took her leg and rested it, back and over his hip. She did as he said again and moaned loudly when he slid inside her. Gildarts echoed her moans, his hips roughly moving back and forth now. He brought his hand up to squeeze her breast, the puckered nipple that sought his attention, pinched between his index finger and thumb. She gasped from the sharp sensations of pleasure that brought and pressed her ass up into him, which made him groan his approval. Their pants and moans echoed off the walls of the room, the fire crackled in the distance and a low wind passed outside.

Her hand rested over his on her breast, the other reached back to grab his butt, pressing him against her – wanting all he had to give. He moved his hand from her breast and slid it between her legs to stroke the protuberance of flesh between her legs. Cana bucked violently, her hips now harshly moving back and forth - the pleasure from both the clit stimulation and his cock moving deep inside her almost too much to bear. Her wild motions worked raw groans from him and his lips kissed from the back of her neck to her shoulder. Then he bent his head against her back, feeling his cock pulsate from his nearing orgasm.

"Cana…fuck," he said, his voice gruff.

"Don't stop," she gasped, and grabbed at his hand when he made a move to pull his fingers away. She pressed hers over his, roughly controlling the pressure and tempo of his stroking fingers. Her moans became louder, and then pitched to screams with each shallow breath she took. His thrusting was uncontrollable, he moved with inhumane speed behind her, pounding into her and she squeezed her eyes shut. He said things she couldn't hear, his voice rough and an octave deeper. She rubbed his fingers faster over her clit until she just held his hand still there and bucked up sharply. Her voice was gone for some seconds, her face twisting in a bunch of expressions as she came, then returned in loud screams and wheezing gasps as her body convulsed against him. Behind her, Gildarts body shuddered violently, his hand tight around her waist as he emptied himself inside her, groaning loudly with each involuntary thrust.

Cana was still shaking, even as the shudders subsided; she had never experienced such an intense orgasm that robbed her of her breath. She breathed heavily against him; his pants echoed hers – both their bodies covered in thin sheens of sweat. Gildarts warm breath against her raised goose bumps over her flesh and she closed her eyes.

He had never had a woman react that way during orgasm before and wanted to see her do it again, but he knew she was still coming down from the high of climaxing from the tremors he could feel still running through her body. He kissed her shoulder and caressed her hip then moved back and placed pressure to where his hand held her so she could face him.

Cana looked at him and returned his smile. She felt satisfied and happy. Her body was still sensitive and she closed her eyes for a brief moment when he leaned in to kiss her. She almost reached out to touch his face when she realized this was wrong. The new feelings that were being invoked. All of it. Gildarts was her father and she had exploited his being oblivious to that fact. She let it all happen. Consciously. It was like a swift punch to her gut as he came close to kiss her again. She scrambled away from him and off the bed. He frowned and sat up as she searched for her clothes, finding them on the floor around the bed.

"Cana…?"

"I have to go." She haphazardly tied the straps of her top then righted her capris before pushing her feet in the sandals that had somehow fell right off her feet at the foot of his bed when he had carried her in.

"What?"

"I have to go!" She said it louder this time, her expression frantic and guilt. Gildarts had heard that part but now wanted to know why she was so upset and had to go.

"Alright…" he said softly, knowing he couldn't stop her even if he tried to reason with her.

Cana rushed to the door, "I'm sorry about his. All of it."

Then she was gone before he could say another word. Had he really done something wrong? The frown was still on his face as he rested back and placed the sheet over himself then stared blankly at the ceiling. Was it because she had the same code as him when it came to Fairy Tail – never to sleep with anyone in the guild? It bothered him but there was no way he could find answers by just musing about his himself. And he fell asleep, thinking about when the tears had fallen as he buried himself inside her.

In the morning when he woke up, there was an envelope on his bed, in the space Cana would have slept if she had stayed the night. He frowned and rubbed his eyes, still rosy with sleep, then picked the letter up and eyes it curiously. He flipped it over, read the note written in cursive.

It was from Cana. Before he read it, she wanted him to know that she would be going away for a while, unsure of when she'd return. By that time, he would probably forget what had happened between them last night and would forgive her. He had to promise her – within himself – that he'd do all that before she returned, if he wished to open the letter.

Gildarts shook his head and opened the envelope then tugged the letter from inside the protective folds. He unfolded it and read.

Then he froze, wanting to believe that what he read was not true.

O.o.O.o


End file.
